Corpse Magic
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: Harry, in a desperate attempt to get away from those who want to hurt him, found himself in America during the Apocalypse. But wait... did he just find his soulmate! In the middle of the fucking APOCALYPSE! Oh, Merlin... SLASH! M!PREG!
1. Chapter 1

Henlo Nuggies! And welcome to another fanfiction I probably shouldn't be starting because I have tons of others to update, but I cant hep myself because I have a too active imagination. Anyhoozy, this is my FIRST CROSSOVER!

This will also be SLASH and maybe M!Preg so there is everyone's warning. If you don't like it, oh the fuck well, there is a back space button and don't bother leaving a review if you don't like it. We don't want your close minded negativity here.

Anyway for everyone who does like SLASH and M!Preg please enjoy the story and don't forget to R'nR'!

Main Pairing: HarryxDaryl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter franchise or the Walking Dead franchise. They belong to their respectful owners and I take no profit in making this. This is purely for entertainment only.

A/N: I'm just warning all y'all that this ain't following the tv series or the comic series. It's gonna follow how I want to write it so I don't wanna see any comments saying, 'But Ezra this isnt how it goes on tv,' or, 'Ezra you're doing it wrong.' No, hush and let me write how and what I wanna write and if you don't like it well, there's a back button.

* * *

He thought they were Inferi at first, but then they kept walking as they were set on fire. It was only by pure luck that he found out they only fell and stayed down with a blow to the head. He found out when Ron, his best friend, died. He woke up to groaning, which was nothing new to the hungry duo, only to see Ron, with white dead eyes and dirty pale skin, leaning over him with his mouth gaping open and drooling like mad.

He yelled at him asking him what he thought he was doing. When he didn't get anything other than groaning he realized what was happening. His friend had died in his sleep due to starvation. With a heavy heart he fought against the abnormal strength of his friend and the other fell back impaling his head on a spiked wooden post they kept around camp. He waited for a moment, but Ron didn't move again.

He held back tears as he gathered all his and Ron's things before he setting Ron's body on fire. That was what he was taught, by Hermione before they were split up, burn the bodies after they die or the contagion would spread into the earth. He left the area they camped out in and started heading west since he knew heading east would lead him to the ocean.

He spent the next few months walking in the same direction only sleeping when he could find a good spot or a tree he could climb to get away from the Inferi wanna be's. He couldn't even find a suitable place to set up wards or anything.

It was starting to get cold out as winter approached when he was surrounded in a building by men, Raiders, he called groups of people like them, who wanted him. He hid in a small cabinet and held his breath each time something past. He heard their taunts. How they wanted his belongings and how they were going to make him their plaything, their pet. He couldn't help it that he was small, and pretty looking. He was often mistaken as a girl.

He held his breath and tensed his body as someone came to a stop in front of the cabinet he was hiding in. He found feel the bubbling warmth of his magic as it reacted to his fear. He didn't want to be found. He didn't want to be used. He wanted to be safe.

And his magic listened.

He knew what apparation felt like and he knew his magic forcefully took him from the situation like he wanted. He just didn't know where he was at. He was surrounded by forestry as he sat, still in the position he held while in the cabinet, on hot pavement with his ankle throbbing in sharp pains. He looked around at all the abandoned cars and the vegetation that was consuming the metal and the other human made structures. He slowly stood up and winced as he put pressure on his badly sprained ankle.

He hobbled as best as he could to get out of the open area. He didn't know where he was or if there were any people about and he wasn't about to try and get their attention. His magic still burned inside him as he felt it hot tendrils trying to fix the damage the apparating caused. He managed to get into the shade of a tree when he heard people speaking and the sounds of crunching leaves underfoot.

"The sound came from this way," he heard a male voice say quietly. He could pick up the deep southern twang in his voice as the man spoke. He hid himself as well as he could as he heard another voice speak. It was male as well with the same accent, but a deep tone than the other male.

"Hopefully it's not a walker munching on a catch."

"Hm."

He gulped softly as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer to his position before they stopped. He opened his closed eyes and peered up and saw two large men in front of him. One of the men was shorter than the other, but was still fairly taller than himself. The tallest man had short military cut dark blond hair and dark blue eyes he was dressed in a dirty tank top and ripped pants tucked into boots. The other man, just a little shorter than the first man, had dark brown hair that reached just about his chin and light blue eyes he wore a dark plaid shirt with its sleeves cut off and dark fitted jeans with black boots. They both carried weapons.

"Well look at what we got here," the bland man said as he looked a bit laid back, but he knew the man would be on him faster than a tiger on a bunny, "and what's your name pretty boy?"

He shot a glance at the men before licking his lips and speaking in a very raspy voice, "Harry. Harry Potter, and yours?"

He watched as he dark haired man take in his appearance of dark shaggy hair long enough to reach his shoulders, bright green eyes that seemed to glow, and a slim almost emaciated body covered in a light t-shirt and sweater with form fitted skinny jeans ripped at the thighs. "Merle Dixon. This is my brother Daryl. Now whatcha gonna do is slowly stand up and turn around. Daryl is gonna take you by both your arms and we'll take ya to our camp. They'll be wondering why you're here," he said as he gestured with his sharp knife.

"I-I can't stand. My ankle," he said as he gestured down to his unbooted foot. It was swollen and slowly turning a multitude of colors thanks to the bruising.

"I'll have'ta carry ya then," said the dark haired man as he walked forward after strapping a crossbow onto his back. He waited until Harry was holding his belongings before kneeling to grab him. Harry held in a gasp as Daryl first touched him. His magic settled and seemed to almost want to curl up against the other man like a cat finding a patch of sun it liked.

Did Harry just find his soulmate in the middle of the apocalypse?


	2. Chapter 2

Henlo Nuggies! And welcome to another fanfiction I probably shouldn't be starting because I have tons of others to update, but I cant hep myself because I have a too active imagination. Anyhoozy, this is my FIRST CROSSOVER!

This will also be SLASH and maybe M!Preg so there is everyone's warning. If you don't like it, oh the fuck well, there is a back space button and don't bother leaving a review if you don't like it. We don't want your close minded negativity here.

Anyway for everyone who does like SLASH and M!Preg please enjoy the story and don't forget to R'nR'!

Main Pairing: HarryxDaryl

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter franchise or the Walking Dead franchise. They belong to their respectful owners and I take no profit in making this. This is purely for entertainment only.

* * *

Harry held in a wince of pain as he was put down on the bed of a beat up truck. His ankle had been jarred and it brushed against Daryl's leg a bit too hard as the man moved to the side to give him a bit of space. They finally made it back to Daryl and Merle's group and he was frankly surprised when Daryl carried him the entire time. It was like he weighed nothing to the older man. "Thank you," he said quietly before Daryl could pull away after setting him down. He saw the small amount of shock on Daryl's face at his thank you which made Harry frown slightly and wonder why he was shocked he only said thank you.

He smiled as he saw Daryl nod before walking slightly away to stand with his brother as the few people in the group approached him. There were nineteen people total from what he could see and that included Daryl and Merle. Nine men, six women, and four kids. He sat there quietly waiting as one of the people he had spotted while counting broke off from the group and approached the trio.

"Where'd you come from?" he heard from one of the males. He was tall and had dark brown hair and dark colored eyes.

"I don't know the town name," Harry answered truthfully as he saw the man frown at his answer.

"Your accent," he turned to one of the women who was talking, "It's British isn't it? How did you get to this side of the pond?"

Harry gave her a once over taking in her appearance of long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked really plain to him. "I was over here before the world ended," he lied as he looked her in the eye, "Visiting family, but we got separated."

"So you got a group?" the brown haired man said with a gruffness to his voice.

Harry shook his head before looking down at his lap, "I was with someone a few months ago, but he," he licked his dry lips before continuing on, "He died in his sleep and turned. I've been on my own since."

Silence ran through the camp before others left to do what they were doing before the three of them arrived. Harry watched as two women took the four kids to entertain them as a few men were loitering around. "What makes you think you can stay here? What can you provide for the group that would want us to have you here?" Harry jumped at the unexpected questions before turning to look at the dark haired man, a little miffed that the man hadn't even introduced himself.

"Well, I know how to hunt and cook. I know what plants are safe to eat and I know how to garden. Oh! I also now what herbs I can use for different types of medicine," he said as he tried to keep it as mundane as he could not wanting these people, people he didn't even know the names of, to know about his magic. If they knew he could possibly be hurt or worse killed.

"Hmmm," the man hummed as he stood a little straighter and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well you're not gonna be much help with that ankle. We don't need any cripples in the camp and we don't have the people to have someone watch over you."

Harry swallowed around a soft lump in his throat as he heard that. It wasn't his fault that his ankle was sprained, and he knew the man was lying. There were quite a few people in the group. "It'll get better after a few days if I can get my hands on a few things," he said softly as he clasped his hands together not wanting to show his nervousness.

"And why should I ask my people to go out of there way to help you? You're an outsider," the man said as he narrowed his eyes at the small boy.

"Because I can-," he was cut off as Daryl and Merle approached them. Harry could see the steel look in their eyes as they get closer and he saw Daryl giving him a once over as if to see if he was more hurt than when they left.

"What do you two want," the man growled as he sneered at the two redneck hunters making Harry frown at the abrasiveness the man showed the two that helped him. This man was rubbing him the wrong way as his magic pulled back away from the man. Harry could tell the man in front of him was tainted and he didn't know if he wanted to know why it was so. All he wanted to do is get away from the man and be as far away from him as he could be.

"Making sure Pretty Boy here is all right," Merle said as he rose a light colored brow at the sneer.

"And why does he concern you two?" Harry bit his lip softly and turned his eyes to look at Daryl, whom was staring at him, before he turned back to Merle and the other guy.

"Cause Darylina here likes him," Merle said bluntly causing Harry to almost choke on air. The dark haired teen could feel his cheeks warming up as he cast his gaze down to his lap.

"Fine take him. He'll be your responsibility and if he ain't pulling his weight around here after his ankle heals then he'll be gone before the next sunrise," the dark haired man said as he faked a shot at his temple indicated that the man meant to kill him. Harry gulped and looked at him wide eyed before turning to look at Merle.

"Thank you," he said as he peered up at the taller man, "He was rubbing me the wrong way. I don't like him."

Merle could see the sincerity in Harry's green eyes before nodding once, "Daryl here will share his tent with ya until you're able to get one on your own. He's got a bigger tent than I do and he's smaller than I am. He's got the room," he said as he turned to walk back to the two tents separated from the other group of tents. Beside one of the tents was a truck while the other one had a motorcycle by it.

"So you said something about needing a few things for your ankle?" Daryl asked as he picked up Harry again to carry him to the tent by the truck.

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding and saying, "Just a few things to help bring the swelling and pain down a bit. I need garlic, onion, or olive oil for the swelling, and ginger or Valerian root for the pain. However if I could get some turmeric that'll take care of both the pain and swelling as well as a wrap that I can soak in some water."

Daryl nodded as he knelt to sit Harry down on the ground near his tent. "Is this all you have?" Daryl asked as he gestured to the small pack Harry was clutching to himself. Harry nodded as he moved slightly so his ankle wasn't in the position it was in. He wanted to tell Daryl that he had more in the form of a shrunken trunk in his pocket, but he didn't know the hunter all that well yet and wanted to keep it a secret for the moment.

He was handed a cup with some heated beans in it and a bottle of water and he quickly dug in wanted his belly to have some sort of sustenance in it. He thanked Daryl once again after he was done and sat back against his hands. "Do you need me to do anything?" he asked as he looked up at the taller man.

"Can you sew?"

"Yes."

Harry was then handed a few items of clothing and from the smell of them they were at least somewhat clean. He quickly dug into his bag and grabbed the sewing kit he had stashed in there after Ron had torn his shirt one too many times. He got to work quickly sewing the holes in the clothes and fixing the hems so the shirts would stay together longer. He stayed silent as he worked on the clothes as the older man worked on sharpening his knives so he could whittle himself some wooden arrows as his metal ones were low.

Harry sighed softly and stretched his fingers as they were getting cramped from the sewing, but he plowed on so he could get finished. By the time he was finally done the sun had fallen behind the trees. It was still a bit bright out, but it was getting a cooler as the sun went down. Harry was left by the tents as the Dixons went back out to get more meat for dinner and before Daryl left his side he showed the man what turmeric looked like in its root form just in case they come across it in their hunt.

That was ten minutes ago. Now he was being surrounded by some of the people from the camp. Two of them were blonds with blue eyes, but one was obviously older than the other and they introduced themselves as Amy and Andrea. The other two were males and were different from each other. One male was Asian with dark hair and eyes and darkly tanned skin, who introduced himself as Glenn, while the other man was darker skinned and very muscular with no hair on his head, who told Harry to call him T-Dog.

If Harry wasn't already pinning for Daryl, thanks to his magic, he would have gone for this dark skinned god. He could imagine the darker skinned man manhandling him as his thrust into him. Harry mentally shook his head to get rid of those thoughts as Glenn went on to introduce the rest of the camp from where they sat. There in the camp was the Peletier family, Ed, Carol, and Sophia, then there was the 'Leader' Shane with Lori and Carl. On the RV was Dale, then by the fire was Jacqui, Jim, and the Morales family, Morales, the father, then the mother, Miranda, and their two kids, Eliza and Louis.

Harry didn't know if he could remember all of their names at the moment, but he hoped he would get it down quickly. He didn't want to anger anyone in the group seeing as he was a bit incapacitated at the moment. After talking with them for a few minutes they left him to go do what they needed to in the camp.

"Hello, my name is Carol Peletier."

Harry looked up to see an older woman beside him and briefly wondered how deep in thought he was to not notice her approach. "Harry Potter," he said introducing himself as he stretched out his hand to her for her to shake. As the woman gripped his hand he felt a sharp shock against his palm and looked up at her in shock.

He saw her smiling down at him still gripping his hand as she asked, "So, how did the hero of the magical world end up here in America?"


End file.
